eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Moon
Spencer Moon is the son of Alfred and Cherry Moon, brother of Alfie and boyfriend of Vicki Fowler. He made his first appearance 29 November 2002. She is portrayed by Christopher Parker. Storylines Spencer arrives in November 2002 with his older brother Alfie. Alfie takes over management of The Queen Victoria public house and he and Spencer move into the upstairs flat along with their grandmother Nana Moon. Both Spencer's parents were killed when he was young, and since then he was brought up by his brother and grandmother. On New Year's Eve 2002, after much chasing, Spencer receives a kiss from Kelly Taylor. He believes it will lead to a relationship so tries to woo her, plying her with gifts and following her wherever she goes. Kelly does not take him seriously and he ends up looking foolish. His inexperience with women is obvious and as his 18th birthday approaches, he admits to Alfie that he is a virgin and believes he is likely to remain that way. Alfie gives him advice to go for less attractive girls. On his birthday, Spencer gets a kiss but the girl finds out he was only interested because he deemed her an easy target and leaves. Kelly witnesses his plight and, to cheer him up, takes him home. However, Alfie ruins things by offering Kelly money to take Spencer out the following day. Kelly, an ex-prostitute, immediately thinks that Spencer is trying to buy her body, and refuses to see him again. Spencer begins to think the only way to be taken seriously by women is to impress them with money, so he started selling stolen goods provided by Mickey Miller. Spencer is given forged money in return for his goods and gets in trouble when he spends the money in a club owned by local gangster and boss of the Firm, Jack Dalton, and Spencer discovers the last person to spend forged notes in Jack's club was killed. Alfie is forced to use his own savings to save Spencer, but Jack cannot let the matter go due to his reputation. Alfie takes the blame and gets a severe beating up the back side. Spencer tries to settle down and works for his brother as a barman to keep out of trouble. Further problems arise when a one-night stand with Vicki Fowler leaves her pregnant. Spencer soon warms to the idea of being a father but a horrified Vicki has an abortion behind his back. Spencer finds it difficult to forgive her, but eventually does on New Year's Eve 2003, when they are both stranded on the Scottish moors following a motor accident. Vicki tries to set Spencer up with Kelly, locking them in the office at nightclub Angie's Den. After initially arguing, and a revelation from Kelly that she only slept with him out of pity, they being talking. When Vicki lets them out, she finds them kissing. During the summer, Kelly, Spencer and Kareena Ferreira decide to become holiday reps in Ibiza. Kelly and Kareena pass their interview but Spencer is forced to stay behind while Kelly goes away. On the day of her departure, Kelly tells Spencer she loves him, which he reciprocates, and she promises to return to him. However, Kareena returns on her own, and tells Spencer that Kelly met someone else and was not returning. In June 2004, Spencer gets trapped in the remains of a helter skelter that collapses after one of the bolts loosen but is later rescued. Spencer starts working as a cleaner for Ian Beale, but boasts about his high-power status to Stacey Slater. Spencer was thrilled when she shows an interest in him, and they end up in bed together after a single date. Perceiving him to be wealthy, Stacey blackmails Spencer claiming she is only 15. Fearing he would end up in prison, Spencer pays her money and illegally serves her alcohol in the bar. He is relieved when he finally discovers her true age and that he has not committed a crime. Spencer's cousins Danny and Jake arrive in Walford, and Danny stashes drugs in Pauline Fowler's home. He convinces Spencer to retrieve the stash, but Spencer is seen breaking in by Dot Branning, who promptly phones the police. Spencer is caught in the act, while Danny leaves him to take the blame. Spencer is arrested and spends New Year's Eve in prison. In his final appearance, Spencer infuriates Alfie by telling Jake and Danny about his history with Andy Hunter. Off-screen, Alfie sends him to live with another cousin Maxwell, in Australia to keep him out of trouble. Since living in Australia, Spencer has reunited with his ex-girlfriend Vicki. In January 2014, Sharon Rickman tells Alfie that Spencer and Vicki are looking for somebody to help them open a bar in Sydney. Gallery Spencer Moon.png|Spencer Moon old pics (17 January 2003) Spencer Moon 2003.jpeg|Spencer Moon Alfie Moon Nana Moon Spencer Moon (29 November 2002).jpeg|Spencer Moon (29 November 2002) images.jpeg|Spencer Moon Spencer Moon (16th January 2003).png|Spencer Moon (16 January 2003) Spencer Moon 18th Birthday (11th April 2003).png|Spencer Moon (11 April 2003) Spencer Moon Alfie Moon (12th May 2003).png|Spencer Moon Alfie Moon (12 May 2003) EastEnders Spencer Moon (14th April 2003).png|Spencer Moon (14 April 2003) image Kelly & Spencer.jpeg|Kelly Taylor Spencer Moon (2004) image pics .jpeg|Spencer Moon Martin Fowler Ronny Ferreira Gus Smith image Spencer.jpeg|Spencer Moon (15 August 2003) image Spencer Moon.jpeg|Spencer Moon First Appearance (29 November 2002) image Spencer Mo Peggy Phil Pat.jpeg|Spencer Moon Mo Harris Peggy Mitchell Pat Evans Phil Mitchell image Spencer Moon .jpeg|Spencer Moon image Spencer Moon 2004.jpeg|Spencer Moon Stacey Slater (8 November 2004) image Spencer Moon Fairground.jpeg|Spencer Moon (22 June 2004) image Alfie Nana Spencer.jpeg|Spencer Moon Alfie Moon Nana Moon (3 December 2002) Spencer Moon (20th November 2002).png|Spencer Moon and Alfie Moon (20 December 2002) image Spencer 2003.png|Spencer Moon (13 January 2003) image Spencer Moon 03.png|Spencer Moon (17 January 2003) Spencer Moon jpg.png|Spencer Moon (13 May 2003) image Spencer Moon jpg.png|Spencer Moon (8 July 2003) Spencer Moon 2003.png|Spencer Moon (28 April 2003) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Moon Family Category:1985 Births Category:2002 Arrivals Category:2005 Departures